ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Who: New Dimension
Doctor Who: New Dimension is an upcoming animated tv series produced by an Animation Company called 'THE WISPER ANIMATION COMPANY' (W.A.C.) later renamed 'INVISIBLE ANIMATIONS'. The show aired on BBC1 and CBBC in the UK and BBC America in the US. The show went on to have 3 seasons and then as a finish a TV Movie to end of the series. Each season consists of 12 episode which is split up into 4 serials. Each serial can have a varying amount of episodes such as in season 1, the serial 'The Warriors' has 4 episodes whereas ' The Plastic Man' has 3 episodes. The show stars an non-canon 12th Doctor and new companions, Alice (The Cold Planet - The Fire in Space, TV movie), Evan Daniels (Changelings), Raven (CyberEarth - TV movie) and Christopher Right (War On The Moon - The Strange Alliance). The series also features monsters from the canon universe and somw newly created enemies for the show. The show then had a spin-off called 'DOCTOR WHO The Quest' which featured the 13th Doctor that was seen in the TV movie, The show also featured enemies from the series and had a guest appearance of Raven. Season 1 Season 1 introduced the 12th Doctor and the first companion Alice Porter, a welsh 30 yearold a UNIT Offier. The season has 4 serials which mount to 12 episodes. The season also introduced he first series created enemy the Warriors of Culu, an alien warrior race who believe that they were created to take control if the universe for the better of it. The other enemies features are the Ice Warriors, daleks and autons. #The Cold Planet part 1 - introduces the doctor, alice, ice warriors #The Cold Planet part 2 #The Cold Planet part 3 #The Plastic Man part 1 - introduces the autons #The Plastic Man part 2 - introduces the nestene consciousness #The warriors part 1 - introduces the warriors of culu #The Warriors part 2 #The Warriors part 3 - introduces Emporer Dealshi #The Warriors part 4 #Vengeance part 1 - introduces davros, daleks #Vengeance part 2 #Vengeance part 3 - introduces the new dalek emporer Season 2 Season 2 sees the continuation of the 12th Doctor and the departure of companion Alice and the introduction of new conpanions Evan and Raven. Season 2 has 12 episodes and 4 serials. It also introduces two new enemies created for the series, the ghost of emporer dealshi and the changelings a race of shape shifting aliens that survive by draining the life force of another being. This season also showed the first death of a companion in the show # Ghost part 1 - introduces the ghost of emporer dealshi seaking revnge #Ghost part 2 - #The fire in space part 1 - introduces the Pyrovilles #The fire in space part 2 #The fire in space part 3 - shows the departure of Alice #Changelings part 1 - introduces Evan the changelings #Changelings part 2 - #Changelings part 3 - shows the death/departure of Evan #CyberEarth part 1 - introduces Raven, cybermen, cyberleader #CyberEarth part 2 - introduces cybercontroller #CyberEarth part 3 #CyberEarth part 4 Season 3 Season 3 sees the continuation of the 12th Doctor and his companion Raven. It also features a new companion called Christopher and the guest appearance of K9, the non canon australian version. This is the final season which is then followed by a TV movie, it has 4 serials which mounts to 12 episodes. This series features Daleks, Warriors of Culu, Ood, Slitheen, cybermen, ice warriors, silurians, judoon, Krillitane. The series also had another enenmy created for the show, the Vada, the enemies to the Culu. Who have the same beliefs as the Culu. #War on the moon Part 1 - introduces, Christopher, Ood, judoon #War on the moon part 2 #Return to Culuco part 1 - introduces Empress Alexiorshi #Return to Culuco part 2 - introduces the Vada warriors #Return to Culuco part 3 #An old friend calls part 1- introduces K9, krillitanes #An old friend calls part 2 - introduces the Highkrill #An old friend calls part 3 #An old friend calls part 4 - sees the departure of K9 #The strange alliance part 1 - introduces the alliance (daleks, cybermen, silurians, judoon,slitheen, ice warriors #The strange alliance part 2 - introduces the all being #The strange alliance part 3 - sees the departure of Christopher TV Movie The tv movie continues on from where the season 3 finale left. Christopher has been killed by the all being, the alliance has been destroyed and now the all being is out to destroy the doctor becaus ehe is the inly one whk stands in its way of takin over the universe, this is very much to the disaproval of the Warriors of Cula and Warriors of Vada who have joined together to destroy the all bein so there is noone in there way of taking over the universe. Suddenly back on earth Alice who hears about the big fight travels to where the doctor and raven are, After a big fight in which Raven is seriously hurt, the Doctor realises that the only way to destroy the all being is by absorbing it, after a tough fight the doctor is able to absorb the all being but at the sacrafice of his 12th body, the doctor then regenerates into his 13th body. After the regeneration Raven asks how he has survived because the power of the all being would have taken more than one regenration , the doctor reveals that it took 390 regenerations leaving him with 6 left out of the 507 that he had. Also the doctor aks Alice to join him in the tardis but she syays that he has changed and isnt he doctor she knew and leaves. At the end the new doctor is leaving in the tardis with Raven looking at it dissapear from her hospital room where she is recovering from her injuries , revealing that she had decided to stay back on earth and doesnt want the doctor coming back for her. Reception The show was very well recieved, but some weren't happy with the new doctor because of his costume similarities to the 4th Doctor. Because the show was well recived it made 2 spin-offs, Doctor Who The Quest, which lasted 1 season and then was replaced by another spin-off. Category:TV Series